


Third time's the charm

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Light Somnophilia, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: Eren helps Captain Levi get some sleep. (SLIGHT SPOILERS UP TO CHP 111)





	Third time's the charm

Eren lowers his hand.

His fingers curled in so he may knock with his knuckles, onto the door of Captain Levi's room.

He'd been sent to fetch the Captain, thought to have been still encumbered by paperwork and so as he often did- was skipping dinner being stuck in the thick of it. Eren knows this well of Captain Levi, having assisted him many a time with that paperwork, and fetching the meals Levi missed. Many times having to cook something for him instead since leftovers are not common place (especially with Sasha around). Tonight, not finding Levi in his office, Eren had headed down the corridor and up the stairs, a light stone at hand to guide him up through the dark. He pockets the stone the closer to Levi's door he gets, seeing the warm light from beneath the door. Probably candle light. The Captain seems to prefer it.

So the Captain is in his room, awake. Was he getting ready for bed? Eren would rather not disturb him, but it would not be good for the Captain to miss out on dinner. So he'd brought his hand up to knock.

How he managed to halt his hand from connecting to the wood beyond him as he'd heard beyond the door, through the wood.

At first sharp, like he is in pain.

The Captain panting, a repeated draw and withdraw of breath- and for a moment Eren's chest constricts in the terror of a thought.

He'd taken for granted, unlike him and the other titan shifters- if war would not be so cruel then his comrades, his friends... will live a life longer than he will. It had never occurred to him with how strong Captain Levi is, like Mikasa- an Ackerman- that he may have vices, the possibility to fall to illness or weakness. That could affect his future. The way should be clear for someone like him, because he can make it so by brute force.

That is what Eren has always thought. Before panic can overcome him, Eren sets to knock as he hadn't. So he may ask the Captain if he's alright- 

But again.

Something stops him.

Those pants, that turn into moans.

If the Captain truly is suffering, perhaps he does not want someone like Eren to intrude, to know of such a thing. A secret he must keep for the best of them. It would not be the first time Captain Levi has hid a wound or injury from the others to keep morale in the Survey Corps up. For instance, that time his leg was severely injured, protecting Mikasa, saving him... from the Female Titan... if Eren doesn't already know about the injury plaguing him now, then the Captain probably doesn't want him to know. Eren tries to recall where the Captain could have gotten such an injury. From the harsher, heavier breaths he hears. It sounds like Levi is in a lot of pain. Eren thinks back to the training, with Armin, in their titan forms the other day. Observed as usual by Commander Hanji but also Yelena. Eren had gotten fatigued at some point and blacked out momentarily. Captain Levi had to cut him out from the nape like during long past experiments to determine if anything was wrong.

Unable to ask Eren himself.

Is that why then?

He can't bring himself either.

Without knocking.

Eren's hand has come to grasp the cold handle of the door.

To slowly part it open, just a crack. To peer in and determine what he does not dare ask; apprehension a blanket of sheer white like the snow falling outside, worry stifling his breath. Eren begins to open Captain Levi's bedroom door. An entire inch.

Just as Eren manages not to, miraculously the door makes not a sound as he gets to see into that sliver of light-

The Captain is on his knees on his bed.

Hunched over, his face near his pillow. Eren can see his short black hair fallen forward in the slightest with his hanging head, the muscles of his back moving as his shoulders tense with each rapid movement of his hands- down, clenched over, and pumping-

Eren covers his mouth with his free hand, though his surprised 'Ah!' need not be hushed. Silent. It'd probably not be heard anyway if it could as the Captain groans, louder it seems, from the parted door or because- 

He has bent over further to kiss his pillow- no, whatever is on his pillow, inhaling deeply, before his grip around his cock tightens, and his motions become more rigorous.

The Captain...

Captain Levi is-

Eren reaches for the doorknob again. Prepared to shut the door, hoping it will be as quietly as he'd managed to open it. Wanting to give the Captain back his privacy. Eren can feel not only his whole face is hot. His cheeks, his ears, his neck. His lips tremble as his knees do. Listening in on something as intimate as this, if Captain Levi finds out he will surely be cross with him. Disgusted. Eren feels another tightening in his chest. Earlier he'd been worried about the Captain's health, but now- why he can't bring himself to close the door is-

"You're mine,"

Captain Levi is saying.

To whoever he is thinking about as he beats himself off.

Panting, grunting as he kisses at what is on his pillow some more.

"Do you like it like this? Of course you do. Good boy."

That clenching in Eren's chest turns to pain, splattering out about through his limbs. Eren can't move. He can't turn his eyes away as Captain Levi keeps thrusting his large hard cock up against his calloused hands. Eren not understanding, why... he's so... vexed at someone who isn't even really there. Who?

Who is the Captain thinking of?

Thinking of kissing?

Thinking of fucking?

Who is it that's-

"You're all mine! _Eren!_ My Eren! Beautiful, you're so beautiful like this too- Eren, ah, _Eren!_ You want more don't you?"

Eren holds out a hand to the doorframe to stop himself from falling forward, his legs wanting to collapse beneath him.

Confusion swirling about him as Captain Levi pumps his cock harder, and says his name, more, more, more, more, _more_ until he leans forward again to kiss at what's on his pillow. A hand shakily leaving his erect cock to touch at it and press it closer to his mouth. Whatever it is, enclosed in his handkerchief. His eyes closed shut reverently, as if he were praying, an odd thought to have about the Captain. But to begin with, never would Eren have imagined this. 

By that means, that angle however. Eren can see it then, what it is. Eren's free hand rises up to touch at it. Or rather the lacking of it. The shorter end of his lock of hair.

Eren remembering.

It'd been during that training with Armin.

When Captain Levi had cut him out.

The Captain had apologised to him for accidentally cutting his hair. Not used to its length and trying not to stab him in the neck, he'd mistakenly nicked through a portion of a frontal side lock. Making it curve closer to Eren's cheek instead of hanging near his shoulder as it had. Eren had told him he didn't mind, it was simply hair. It'll grow back. He did feel a little guilty about growing it out to begin with since he'd advised Mikasa during their training days to cut hers, as a precaution so it wouldn't get caught in the 3D maneuver gear's wire. But considering he didn't often equip the gear, and it became more a liability for him to keep it on his person, especially when he went all out with his titan abilities- he figured for him at least it wasn't a safety issue. 

He'd started growing his hair out in memory of his father, but he has to admit each time he looks in the mirror to brush it. Apply oil to it, gifted to him by Mikasa who seems to be liking her hair short anyway- even as she admires Eren's hair growing longer- Eren has to admit the way he looks mainly reminds him of his mother. In a way, growing his hair out, will serve both their memories.

Eren had figured that lock of hair to be lost, just like should a hand or a limb be torn from him. So long as his nape is not cut, he will live. Whatever was lost will grow back. Never did he imagine, nor spare a second thought, that that lock of hair could be here of all places. In Captain Levi's grip, where he presses his lips to it, his fingers gripping it almost delicately.

"I love you! Eren! My sweet Eren! Eren! Eren!"

Eren's whole body feels a ragged jolt run through it on hearing that, his confusion swirling into shock as the Captain keeps calling his name as he grips his cock. Captain Levi's breath harsh and heavy, as the sweat is across his back, seeping into the fabric of his shirt. Eren continues to watch, to hear as the Captain pants, grunts, cums, as he kisses at Eren's lock of hair one more time. Another one more time. Another. The tension in his shoulders easing away as he sits atop the bed. Suddenly a swallow, he regains his breath. His white and thick, sticky cum seeping across his fingers. Eren watches as the Captain looks over his own mess, his fingers flexing open almost amazed at the amount dripping about them.

Eren gone by the time Levi gets up to go clean himself up. Tucking away the green thread tied lock of hair back under his pillow, as he tucks his cock away and pulls on his trousers. Reaching for his belt, Levi wonders if he forgot to fully shut his door seeing the crack of it.

\--

There's a knock on his door.

"You can come in."

Eren doesn't get up from where he's seated at the vanity in his room. A brush at hand, he stops brushing his hair. Brow lifted in surprise as he sees from the reflection in the mirror, it's not Mikasa or Armin visiting him at this hour but Captain Levi. Having some trouble with the door, since there's a tray at his arm. He manages and gets the tray of food on the table before going to shut the door.

Eren sets the brush aside, unable to stop his fingers from nervously reaching to grab and run through, the lock of hair that's partially missing as the Captain looks at him. Meeting his gaze within the mirror.

Turning around, Eren says.

"Captain! What are you doing here? Is there something the matter?"

"Yeah," Levi replies, his arms folding, "You skipped out on dinner tonight, so I brought it up to ya. Mikasa was really worried."

"Is that so," Eren replies, thoughts and heart racing a mile a minute. Trying to put together now, with what has happened, then.

"You sick? Did you fall asleep or something?" Levi asks and Eren can't help a twinge of a smile from his lips, considering he'd have similar thoughts of Captain Levi when he'd gone to unsuccessfully fetch him for dinner. Eren turns back around, looking down at his hands, clasped before him on his lap. As he wonders if anyone told the Captain that they'd sent Eren for him... surely the Captain has put two and two together, surely he knows the reason Eren hadn't been at dinner tonight was because-

"Hey Eren. You listening to me?"

Huh?

Eren blinks up at Levi, sweat at his brow.

Captain Levi has plopped down, heavily onto the adjacent chair of the table he'd set Eren's meal on.

"If you're ill then it's a problem, we should report it to Hanji immediately. And if you're just tired from all those damn training regimes with Armin because Yelena's a nosy bitch we can tell Hanji about that too. If you need to rest you should rest."

An arm hanging along the top and dangling to the back, Levi props an elbow up on the table. Pointing a finger at Eren.

"Just say the word Eren. You deserve to complain every now and then. But no matter how crummy you feel you definitely gotta eat. Ain't that what you're always griping to me about? Can't just be doing shitty paperwork. You can't just be doing shitty titan training."

The Captain appears to want to say more but Eren has burst into laughter.

Levi's mouth hanging a little in what could be surprise. Momentary. He stops pointing at Eren, looking disgruntled as he sits back and Eren sits up. Wiping some tears from his eyes from laughing too hard.

"Excuse me sir. You're rather chatty today."

"Shit," Levi starts," We've been through this already Eren."

"Yeah, I got it sir," Eren tells him, rising from his seat. Wearing nothing but his nightshirt. He'd intended to go to bed after tending to his hair, clean from his bath as his skin is. He manages to not hesitate in indication, not missing how Captain Levi's eyes rake up and down the length of his body as he takes the other seat at the table. Eren suddenly feeling the nightshirt isn't long enough. Even with the hearth going his legs seem too bare. He tugs at the hem only after he's sat down, so the motion is hidden by the table.

Eren looks down at the cooled stew. Beef, potato, tomato. A hunk of bread to soak up the soup. A glass of spiced apple cider to wash it down with that Eren doubts had been for everyone. A treat. The Captain is spoiling him.

"Thank you very much for your concern," Eren continues, almost curious as he meets Levi's sharp eyes, not looking away as he says- "Captain Levi."

Eren pretends to not have seen the glimmer in them, as he pretends to not notice the Captain staring at him as he begins to have his meal. The Captain sucking in a breath as Eren brings that first bite up to his lips.

Since, it's always been there hasn't it?

Eren simply hadn't notice before.

When the Captain leaves that night after he's seen him successfully have his meal, he tells him-

"It's damn cold tonight. Should be getting fucking colder too. So, don't be leaving your room... dressed like that, got it?"

"Is that an order Captain?" Eren had asked, surprised at his own boldness.

"Yeah," Captain Levi had managed to muster in response, as Eren bid him good night thereafter.

\--

Eren draws a heavy breath and lets it out just as so as he finally knocks on the Captain's door.

"It's open."

Fully pushed forward, the hinges do creak.

"Pardon me," Eren replies. And as Levi had some various nights ago for him. Eren comes into Levi's room with the dinner he'd missed. Earlier today they and some other soldiers had been doing some scouting along the shore, the winter wind biting at them in their heavy fur lined coats as the snow started to fall harder. They'd hurried their horses along figuring it'd be shitty for either side if an ambush happened from Marley so to hell with it. There was still the watch in the towers looking over the shores, they could return to HQ before nightfall.

They'd managed, but Captain Levi had wanted to go to his quarters immediately to change and had not for some good time, come down for dinner so Eren had decided to return the favour to him. Also knowing the other reason the Captain wanted to be alone in his room, seeing the telltale delay of his right leg in his gait-

"I made you some chicken soup sir. There was clam chowder made by Nikolo which was quite delicious but I'm afraid Sasha already ate all the seconds. Plus... you really dislike it don't you? Seafood."

"My old, devil's island food loving gut can't handle that weird shit from the ocean that's for sure Eren. No matter how well it's cooked."

Levi peers over in interest at the soup Eren has made for him, bread on the side as well as... a cup of black tea. He'd have gotten up sooner from his bed however. Eren holds back a laugh at the scowl crossing Levi's features as he tries to get up with difficulty.

"I knew it," Eren says.

"What," Levi replies, too quickly for someone trying to hide something.

"The cold weather is making your leg bother you isn't it?"

Levi's scowl worsens if that's even possible, as of late Eren thought it was only a matter of if he decided to bring Zeke's name up or not, depending on the discussion.

"Yeah, you got that right."

Levi manages to get over to his seat at the table, tucking in violently ravenous almost. But not without putting a napkin over his lap for the crumbs.

Eren waits until the Captain is finished eating. Washed up. Levi not expecting that Eren does not immediately hurry out with his now empty dished tray. But instead draws out from his pocket, the small canister of oil Mikasa had gifted him.

"I typically use this on my hair, but it should be well to use on the skin too sir. If you like, I could massage your leg for you with it and see if that will help ease the pain. What do you think, Captain?"

There's a long pause. The fire in the hearth cracking, snapping before Captain Levi replies. His tone low and guttural.

"...alright."

Then trying again.

"Let's do that Eren."

"Then, please get back on your bed sir. I will join you shortly."

The Captain's stricken expression, however fleeting is almost to die for as Eren turns around and adds another log to the fire to make sure the room will stay warm. 

Eren could have sworn he heard the Captain moan when he bends back up from his task, but it is probably from his leg. Levi back on his bed as Eren turns back around, walking over to join him as he said he would. 

"Oh! I'm sorry sir, it would be easier without your sweats. Are you alright to take them off for me?"

This second pause is shorter than the first, but Eren considers he may be going too far in asking the Captain such a thing, however his superior replies.

"It's fine," and manages to pull them off without much trouble despite his seated position. Just in his boxer shorts, his dark long sleeved shirt Eren has seen him worn in the day too. Levi stretches out his legs, watching Eren carefully.

"Well? This good enough for you?"

Eren is actually rather uncomfortable at how uncomfortable Captain Levi appears, even if he is at fault for that.

"I'm very sorry sir. Do you think you could relax a little? You can lie down if you like."

Captain Levi does not want to relent, since it'll mean he cannot look at Eren.

"It'll make it easier for me sir," Eren elaborates, his own nerves prickling him. 

Levi settles down at that, resting his head to his pillow. He takes a long, deep, breath.

Closing his eyes, seemingly more relaxed than earlier. On seeing that, Eren sets to his offered task, the tin of oil on the table opened and only lightly fragrant. Eren warms it up in his hands, rubbing his palms together, his fingers flexing against another. He carefully gets on the bed by his knees, checking over his shoulder his hair momentarily falling back over it too with the motion. To make sure the Captain is still lying down, his eyes closed, his breathing even. Eren turns back around, satisfied by the sight of Levi resting, he licks at his lips and takes a deep breath himself.

Hitching a leg over Levi's, the one in question. Eren hovers above it on his knees, Levi's right leg between his. He starts at Levi's foot, massaging there first before moving down to the troublesome ankle where the break had occurred years ago. Taking his time there, trying not to be distracted by the hard muscle but unable not to be with his hands kneading through it. He hears Levi groan, the more effort he extends. The more attention he cannot help but lavish on it, wanting to help the Captain in some way... and also by his own fixated fascination. Even as he moves up the leg, Levi's toned yet bulky muscle is prominent. Obvious. How easily and deceptively his uniform, his clothes oft hide them. Eren scoots back, careful of his feet, his legs, he rises up when he massages at the muscles of Levi's thigh. His cheeks feeling rather hot, he makes his way back down to the knee, the ankle again. Not wanting to jostle the bed too much, his knees stay in place and instead he extends his body down to reach Levi's foot again. From heel to toe. Eren's back dipping down, he flexes his hips back to get a better sense of balance. His own feet up in the air.

"Ah!" he can't help but lightly exclaim as Levi's foot slips from his grip, the Captain bending his knee up. Eren's warm face hot, as he feels Levi's knee touch against his crotch. Unavoidable since he'd been straddling Levi's thigh. Unbeknownst to him, so focused on the task. Eren stays in place obediently. His hands he'd been avoiding to touch the bedding gripping it to keep himself upright. His ass lifted up to help find his bearings, and allow him to spread his legs a little so he is no longer holding the Captain's thigh between his.

"Sorry, was that uncomfortable?" Eren asks, glancing over his shoulder as he had before, when Levi's eyes had been shut. Eren suppressing a flinch when he sees the Captain's intense gaze, moving from Eren's ass and hips jutted back at him, to Eren's inquisitive and worried face. His bright eyes on him. Levi swallows, his breath shallow. An elbow propped up under him so he's slightly risen.

"The... the other leg... hey Eren, are you going to do it too?"

"Huh? Ah, I thought it was only the right one troubling you. Do you need me to see to the left one as well sir? What's wrong?"

Eren has gotten up and out of the bed to get more oil for his hands, warming it as he did before. His embarrassment overcome as he considers, did Captain Levi perhaps injure his left leg before they met? And that was why it was troubling him also? Or maybe... Eren tries to think as he had for the training session, a possible moment where Levi could have injured it and Eren simply didn't notice... Eren's face warming up again as he remembers the last time he'd had such a consideration. The last time he'd seen Levi on his bed- this bed-

Eren quickly turns from Levi as he gets back onto mentioned bed, his eyes downcast as Levi's are burning on him. Hotter than the heat he feels on his cheeks. As Eren finally puts it together, why the Captain would want him to work on his other... otherwise fine leg. As Eren had gotten on the bed, aside from Levi's honed gaze on him, looking up and down his body as he had that night he'd visited him in his room and how many more times Eren has never caught. Tenting up at the front of his boxers is his straining erection, it growing taller beneath the fabric as Eren positions himself as he had before for Levi's right leg, to work on the left. Going through the same motions but gentler this time, trying to keep the trembling out from his hands, his limbs, as he remains upright and his heartbeat seems too loud in his ears.

Not as loud as the Captain's moan as Eren has to flex his hips back to get a good grip around Levi's thigh when he gets to it, feeling how tense it is.

"You need to relax Captain. Does it feel better at all?"

Eren asks apprehensively, a frown on his lips as he gathers the courage to glance over at Levi. The Captain's jaw clenched. Both his elbows propping him up so he can watch Eren.

"...a little higher would you?"

"Excuse me?"

"...your touch like that, but a little higher... Eren."

Eren glances down between his legs, along Levi's thigh, the portion wedged between his.

It'd be easier, better if he turned his whole body around to reach where the Captain needs, but Eren doesn't know if he'll be able to handle it. He'd only wanted to help... and selfishly, he cannot help but admit, pique his own curiosity. Since turning around is not an option, being face to face with the Captain as he tends to him like this would be-

Eren spreads his legs and reaches down to massage that portion of Levi's thigh from between them. His own knuckles brushing up against his inner thighs, that'd once held this part of Levi's in them. 

Behind him, where he dare no longer look, he can hear the Captain's breath is erratic. His voice low as he asks,

"More strength into it will ya?"

Eren not understanding why entirely, simply does as he's told. He bites at his bottom lip to quiet his sharp breath as he realises, feels that why. His ass jiggling up and down from the suggested simple motion. Clearly in plain sight, right in front of the Captain.

Eren hastily gets off from the bed, barely feeling the tips of Levi's fingers as he tries to catch Eren's wrist.

"T-that should be well enough don't you think Captain? I should stop disturbing you and let you sleep, it's getting late!"

He moves over to the stand where Levi typically keeps a basin of water and a towel to help wash up quickly. He'd used it after his meal before he'd gotten into bed as Eren had suggested. Eren washes his hands, and reaches for the towel. Barely gripping it when Levi's hand tightly clenches over his upper arm.

"It's shitting cold out there Eren. Your room ought to be the same right now. It's nice and warm here, just stay with me for the night-"

Levi starts.

On trying to turn Eren around to face him as he speaks, Eren himself had begun to turn around at the sound of his voice. The amount of force colliding within the intended motion causes Eren to knock back against the stand, the basin hobbling with it. Levi reaching out as Eren does to stop it from toppling over. It's toppled enough, that a lot of the water has spilt out, onto the floor... and onto much of Eren's clothes. Eren distraught as he had even worn beneath his usual nightshirt, some fitted sweats, so the Captain would not be displeased. And it was as Levi had said, quite cold in the halls. On that note-

"Sorry," Levi says, looking down at the mess that Eren has hastily leant forward to clean with the towel he'd once set to use. Levi takes the wet towel from him and turns to grab at one of the chairs, pulling it closer to the fire he tosses the towel over the seat, not the back. Reserving that for-

"Guess you have to stay now. Get out of those wet clothes and let them dry by the fire. Stay here where it's warm. Eren."

An inconceivable panic fills him at that prospect. 

"I- I can't do such a thing sir! I don't want to inconvenience you! I'll be fine, surely you have something I can borrow to wear? I will return to my room-"

"Your absolutely fucking freezing room? Like hell I'm going to let you. I have something you can wear but you can wear it _here_ , shit get out from those wet clothes right now, you're already shivering."

In truth his body is trembling, but Eren allows Levi that perception as he flinches out from the Captain's touch. No doubt in his mind if he keeps dawdling, the Captain himself will undress him. Eren steps over to the fire. Peeling off his semi damp clothes, he hangs them along the back of the chair as the Captain had intended. Trying not to tremble so much before the hot fire, since there's no way he could be shivering with it near. 

"Here," he hears Levi say, knocking a shirt against his bare arm.

Eren accepts it and sees with some surprise it was...the shirt Levi had been wearing.

"It's already warmed up for you, so quit shivering and let's go back to bed."

Eren tries not to look as he pulls it over his head, at the muscles of Levi's chest, his back as the Captain turns to grab his sweats hung over the footboard of the bed.

"Hey, do you want to wear these too?" Levi asks, openly staring at Eren's long legs.

"Maybe it won't fit?" Levi drags on, like his gaze over the rest of Eren's body.

Eren flushes at that, and also from Levi's indeed warm shirt, his smell- encasing him. The shirt is a little short around his hips, Levi used to tucking it in. Eren's torso long and slim like the rest of him, he's proud of the abs he does have but they're nowhere near like the monstrous chisel the Captain possesses. 

Eren tugs down at the shirt, it unable to hide at all his very bare thighs as he prefers to wear (an old habit since him and Mikasa used to share clothes) simple and light, cotton panties. It's probably weird for the Captain to see, or did he consider it? Which is why he'd told Eren to wear more...

"It's fine sir. Thank you very much. If we keep the fire strong and with the blankets... I do not think I will have any problems."

Eren makes the mistake of meeting Levi's eyes at that. Eren turns over to the fire. Adding a few more logs, he didn't think about the back of the shirt. So focused on keeping the front down. He's starkly aware of it rising up against his lower back as he bends over to toss the logs in. He hears the Captain, suck in a harsh breath, it short as he tells Eren to hurry it up then.

Eren rushes over, surprised Levi has not already gotten into bed, but had waited to make sure Eren gets on the side he wants him to. Eren flushing as he feels it's because a little bit more of the bed is warmer on this side than the one Levi chose. The Captain is being overly kind. He has even put his sweats back on to help hide his ever present... problem.

Captain Levi draws up the blankets over and around Eren. Eren thought he'd have trouble getting to sleep, sharing the bed with the Captain like this but as Captain Levi had said- the room is warm, as it is beneath the comfortable and fluffy white blankets, the crisp clean sheets. As expected of the Captain, though Eren vaguely recalls as he drifts off he had helped Levi with the laundry some days before. 

He feels his eyes grow heavy as he can't help but relax. His whole body ebbing down, sinking into the mattress. The pillow soft beneath his head, smelling like the Captain's shirt that's also warm around him, a reassuring hold. Eren's eyelashes flutter sleepily as the Captain gets comfortable beside him. Levi glancing over at him before he leans over to blow the candle on the nightstand out. Levi drawing up the blankets around himself. Eren inches forward, closer to Levi so he's not stealing the majority of the blankets. Eren knowing Levi would let him, the Captain always kinder than he looks. The fed flames of the fire the only shimmering light along the stone walls, as warm as the room, the bed, the feeling in Eren's breast as he regards Levi. Their faces not too far from each other's on the pillow.

Eren had thought he'd be too embarrassed to face Levi like this, as he drifts further off along into sleep, but he's actually quite content... and he'd really wanted to tell him...

"Good night, Captain Levi."

"Good night... Eren."

\--

Like he'd heard before.

The Captain's breath is harsh, pained. 

Near to his ear as Eren's eyes blearily blink, squinting in the near dark. The fire hadn't gone out but it was idling away. Eren would move his body, to get out of bed to rekindle the flames but he's too comfortable where he is.

Beneath the blankets, in the bed it's still very warm even as the room cools. Yes, it's warm in the bed, next to the Captain. The Captain who is still beside him, his breath turning into a low, strangled and stalled, a guttural moan Levi is trying to keep quiet as he can't help but turn his face into his pillow, into the splay of Eren's soft brown hair that's spilt across it. Closer to him. Like that night. The mattress dips with the Captain's movement as he beats himself off. Levi gripping his cock beneath the blankets as he inhales deeply, the scent of Eren's hair, his skin. Eren feels Captain Levi's breath against his cheek as he shuts his eyes again. Knowing it's not fair of him to do so, the closer to awake he becomes however real and unreal it feels from the hour. From what's happening. Much like the fragment of a dream, not a vision. What actually is.

The louder Levi's groans seem to become as he draws his body closer to Eren's. Levi's fist around his cock, pumps it harshly, vigorously. How long he'd been asleep, Eren doesn't know. Wanting to return to it, instead of the sharp tittering pitter patter of his heartbeat, throbbing in his ears, like Levi's cock is throbbing against his own palm, his fingers. Eren tries not to shudder as he feels Levi's lips brush against his cheek, Levi moaning on feeling them touch Eren's skin.

"I love you. I love you my sweet Eren. My princess. My angel. How pretty you are. I want to touch you. I want to kiss you. My Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren-" with each pump of his cock Levi says Eren's name, aside the one brief and gentle kiss to his cheek Levi doesn't dare touch him anywhere else except his hair. Levi's mouth and nose back against the locks against his pillow as he moans, deeper, louder, the closer he feels to climax. Eren recognising the way Levi sounds right now, to those many nights before. Feeling the Captain shudder beside him as he cums. The sharp intake of his breath, his sigh, the rumbling timbre of it.

"I want to make you all mine."

Levi is kissing at his pillow, kissing at Eren's hair.

When it feels like Levi will draw close enough again to kiss his cheek or even his-

"Captain...Levi?"

Eren starts out, as if coming to. Levi's whole body entirely still and remaining where it is in the near dark.

Eren's vision expanding as he blinks back whatever remnant of sleep remained.

"Have you not yet gone to sleep sir?"

Captain Levi's face is hovering over his. Eren knows this time, Levi can feel each of his breaths.

It's unfair, and he can tell from that glimmer, that sheen in Levi's sharp blue eyes- but Eren can't help but smile at him as he says, "Were you more nervous than I was perhaps? And that's why you couldn't sleep?"

"...that may have been it," Levi replies as he draws back down to his side of the bed. Laying his head down where Eren knows Levi keeps beneath his pillow there-

Levi's gaze is harsh and cutting as it shifts back onto Eren as Eren scoots closer to him. Given how there's no mess between them, the Captain must have wiped his hand off on his side of the bed, on these clean sheets they'd washed together. Eren does remember.

"It's not your leg bothering you still is it? I had hoped that massage would have helped you sir. Is the room too cold now for you too? You're not warm?"

"...it's quite the opposite, but don't mind me Eren. Just go back to sleep."

"That's not fair," Eren replies, knowing it's probably not right, that he's this close to Levi now. His nose just a motion from brushing against Levi's cheek as Eren reaches over to touch Levi's chest. The Captain's breath sharp, unexpecting of it. Eren's long fingers stroking against it, down to his stomach to give it a few gentle pats.

Eren's lips too close by his ear as he says, "What do I need to do to help you sleep sir?"

Continues with.

"Do you need... a good night kiss?"

At that.

The blankets from Levi's side are flung over as he hovers over Eren as he had earlier, except his hands are gripping at Eren's upper arms. Pinning him down beneath him. As if Levi is worried Eren will try to escape. Will get away from him somehow as he asks.

"You... you were awake?"

Eren licks at his lips, Levi's eyes pained and focused on the action.

"Please forgive me Captain. I was. I think... I need a good night kiss to get back to sleep too sir."

"Oi. Eren. What do you mean? Don't be joking around about shit you don't get-"

"Excuse me. But I do not think I've misunderstood. You... you want to kiss me don't you?"

As he feels Levi's grip loosen, as Levi tries to figure out, how, when, was it because- Eren slips a hand up to cup Levi's cheek, his fingers gentle on it like they'd been on Levi's thigh.

Levi's breath is ragged as he turns his face hungrily into Eren's touch, his hand snatching up to fold over Eren's to keep it in place as he kisses at Eren's pretty fingers, tastes his skin- inhaling deeply-

"That's not all it, is it sir?"

Levi stops, turning his lips out from Eren's palm as he watches Eren reach back to pull from underneath his pillow, his handkerchief. Letting it unfold aside him and reveal, Eren's lock of hair he'd coveted.

"You want to fuck me too, don't you? Captain Levi."

Both of Eren's hands reach up to cup Levi's disbelieving face as Eren tells him.

"It's fine sir. I don't mind. Let's fuck."

Eren's lips part as Levi leans forward to kiss him, heavily, deeply, moaning against Eren's soft lips as Eren tentatively reaches his tongue out to Levi's, lapping him up, Levi wanting to devour him. That isn't right isn't it? Eren is the one with the titan abilities. Levi is hungry like a wolf. Eren kisses him back, not nearly as fervently given his lack of experience but he tries his best. Trying out what he'd been curious about, his breath clipped and caught, in ways he'd never thought it could. As he licks or bites at Levi's bottom lip, the Captain moving his mouth from his almost reluctantly, but also wanting- to kiss and bite at Eren's neck, leaving dark marks there that vanish in a fit of steam, Eren startled. Levi seems determined for a mark to stay; so Eren gets a grip on his healing powers. Knowing letting more than one mark remain will surely please the Captain. The fact that he manages so, pleases Eren too, he's oddly delighted to discover. 

"Wait... wait, Captain!" Eren exclaims, pushing Levi's face from him, his hands in the Captain's hair. The Captain's fingers long entwined in the locks of his from that first kiss and the kisses that followed. Both regain their breath, Eren only enough to speak.

"Let me see to the hearth first."

"There's no need for that," Levi tells him, but Eren is adamant. So Levi lets Eren slip away as he'd been so reluctant to do earlier. Watching Eren's swaying hips as he walks over to revive the embers of the fire. It kindling up and feeding from the new logs Eren arranges in the hearth. The light of the red orange yellow fire like spread and haunting dusk just before twilight takes it over in its somber blue violet black hues. Catching along the walls. Eren's face, the contours of his body aligned in shadow as he turns back around to Levi. But not before tossing into the crackling flames, what had been in Levi's handkerchief.

"Oi, Eren!"

"You don't need that sir," Eren tells him, his fingers slipping past, through, the shortened lock of hair.

Then, reaching back to pull off the shirt Levi had lent him, setting it on the table as he carefully walks over just before the bed. Levi sitting at the foot of it. Eren reaches down to slip his panties off, letting them stay on the ground as he walks out from them, to stand right before Levi who can't take his eyes off him. His naked body. Finally seeing what his eyes have always looked Eren up and down over, imagining, wondering, wanting-

"Please answer me honestly sir, do you really think... I'm pretty?"

Levi's hands move up to hold Eren's hips beneath them, sliding them up to his small waist. Feeling the bones of his ribs, his warm smooth skin.

Too enraptured to reply, is actually reply enough Eren thinks, with some amasement. So the Captain really does think he's-

Eren draws up his legs onto the bed, straddling Levi's lap, he bends forward to kiss Levi. His arms over and hanging about Levi's shoulders as the Captain moans, their mouths hot and wet to each other's as Levi rolls Eren over, beneath him. Leaving more marks on his neck, down to his breasts, his body as Levi kisses him all over. Every inch he can each.

Eren also amazed, when Levi stands up off the bed, his chest heaving as he looks Eren over. Thinking about each and every mark he'd just left, and where else he'd like them, should have put them as he walks a couple steps backwards, his hand reaching out to find that tin of oil Eren has.

Levi slicking up his fingers with it, then his hands, not in the same manner Eren had as Levi undresses. Leaving his clothes on the floor with Eren's panties. Levi pumps his cock with his oil slicked hands, watching Eren watch him, getting more turned on with each passing second.

With his heel he pushes himself back, up along the mattress. This time his elbows are propped up on the pillow as Eren tries to get comfortable. Tossing his hair out of his face, Levi nearly losing his mind at that. The bed as soft and warm as he hopes it will be inside him for the Captain. 

Eren's knees draw up and he spreads his legs, at enough an angle Levi can see him. Eren's smaller cock, hard and slapped to his flat belly, growing harder from one kiss and another, all the others, then with the Captain letting him see it. His thick erect cock, as stark as each straining muscle on Levi's body is as he refrains from simply jumping Eren right this moment.

Eren settles down against their pillow, moaning as he spreads his legs wider, his hands reaching down between them, hitching and parting his thick thighs, the fatty flesh bulging between his fingers as Eren presents to Levi his tight, virgin hole.

His breaths also tight as his nerves settle over him, and his skin feels conflictingly cool as it heats up, wondering what it will be like when Captain Levi kisses him some more, takes him, makes him all his.

Eren's head tilts to the side, his hair cascading across his neck, forward on the pillow as he looks over Levi's cock again. His hard abs, his chest where he'd felt Levi's heart pound against his when the Captain had held him close. His strong broad shoulders, the flexing muscle of his arms, when finally-

Levi is back on the bed with him, between his legs. Levi climbing over his body to lean forward and kiss him some more before settling back. Eren feels Levi's hands squeeze and part, the cheeks of his ass.

"Not only pretty. You're cute too Eren," Levi is saying as he inserts his oil slicked fingers steadily, carefully into Eren's tight asshole. Eren gasping out, his hands snap back to the pillow behind him, to clutch at it as his brow furrows, the invasive sensation making him want to draw his hips back, away from Levi's touch. But Eren strains his body to keep them in place, forcing them to flex, however slightly he can, as Levi inches his fingers in further. Eren crying out louder as Levi spreads them inside him. Sweat appearing across his skin, as he struggles to get used to the sensation. Levi's ragged, familiar panting, almost comforting, as Eren realises that seeing him like this- to the Captain he's-

"You're so beautiful Eren, good boy. I'll make you feel real good soon, I promise," 

Eren rolls his hips as best as he can, to fuck his hole on Levi's fingers. Loosening him up and slicking him up, it'll feel good? Soon it will? Eren trusts in Captain Levi that it will be so. Already pleasure is starting to tickle through his legs and trickle down them as he sees sweat slip from Levi's face. Feels it fall against his skin as Levi's fingers work in and near out of him, the mattress dipping beneath them as Eren anticipates what it'll be like.

"You ready Eren? Can I put it in?"

Eren turns his face to Levi's pillow, inhaling deeply. Soon he will be submerged in this scent.

"Only if you give me... a kiss first sir."

Levi's wet fingers are clutching possessively at his hip, as his other hand threads its fingers into Eren's soft hair, tugging it as he kisses too feverishly, Eren's waiting lips. Eren opens his mouth for Levi, liking how Levi fills him there. Surely soon-

"Oh!" Eren cries out, startled, he should have known. Noticed with Levi's hand moving from his hip that he'd come to grip his cock, an inch already plunged into Eren's wet hole. Levi moans, groaning lowly, unbelieving as he sinks his cock deeper inside Eren. Eren almost as so, Levi steadily filling him up. It's tight, he can feel he's still so tight around the Captain.

It's hard... for the Captain to move like this isn't it?

Levi is kissing his neck, his mouth moving up to Eren's ear, his nose nuzzling against his hair as Levi breathes in deeply, his panting uncontrolled as he begins to move his hips, rutting them up between Eren's legs, his soft thighs. Eren gasping, crying out some more.

"Is it good sir? Does it feel good inside me?"

He clutches at Levi's shoulders as Levi begins to pound inside him harder at that. He can feel beneath his palms each stretch and strain of Levi's muscles as he holds Eren up to him. Eren crying out when he can also feel Levi's cock growing bigger inside him.

"Amazing. What about you Eren? Does it feel good with me inside you?"

Levi kisses at his cheek, his heated gaze expectant, delirious on him. Slipping down from Eren's moist eyes, the tears leaking out from them as he blinks, contemplating- to his swollen lips.

Eren reaches down between their bodies, touching at his belly. As if trying to feel Levi inside him from there too, his touch stroking over it in a manner Levi would like Eren to touch him too.

Levi's hard stomach knocking over against his own, their sweat sliding, dripping together, soaking into the bed beneath them. The Captain who'd been trying to make him warm all night, who'd wanted him for how long already, Levi who seems kinder by his actions not his words. Yet right now even as his cock is repeatedly, thoroughly fucking Eren's asshole- Eren can't help but think the Captain is spoiling him too much.

After all, it's Eren who wants to do something for Levi. The Captain is always the one looking after him, protecting him- what can Eren do?

For Levi.

"Yes! It feels so good sir! Fuck me! Fuck me harder! Make me... all yours!"

"You're too sweet, Eren. My Eren. Got it Eren. Spread your legs wider for me Eren!" 

Captain Levi seems so happy from Eren's response, kissing Eren across the mouth more, more, more as his cock keeps penetrating Eren over and over, delving deeper inside him with each greedy stroke. Eren is startled as his back suddenly arches. His toes unclenching then clenching as Levi hits up inside him something, something so wonderful, good, good, it's really good. _It feels so good!_ He tries to tell Levi so but his voice is caught, his words a garble as he can't help but stutter and moan, it's exactly, it's even better than what Levi had promised. His cries startled and pitched as Levi continues to fuck him and hit up inside him-

"There huh? You really like it there? Don't worry I'll give you as much as you want, keep being a good boy for me. My Eren."

Levi kisses at his neck, licking and biting it, "My sweet Eren, you love me inside you now don't you? How cute you wanted to lie to me earlier."

Eren can't even deny it even if it wasn't true, because as the Captain says it feels too good now. Eren flexes his hips almost insanely easily, to take Levi back in and near out, to hit up against that spot inside him that is unraveling every strength and every weakness in every part of his body inside and out. Better than anything he's ever imagined, he's ever experienced. Even that time he first cut the nape of a titan, cannot compare to the happiness, the pleasure, and exhilaration he feels right now from Levi's cock filling up his asshole. Eren griping all around him as Levi pierces up into what feels like the core of his being. His heart is pounding as wildly as Levi's had to his from that second kiss. His whole body enshrouded in their combined sweat. Eren looks from their connected bodies, up Levi's chest to his throat, his mouth, his revered eyes. Peering into him as he is already inside him.

Eren feels a tightening in his cock, the heat in his belly, molten and overflowing as the rest of the tears in his eyes are.

"Levi!" Eren manages to scream, as he feels himself cum, it splattering across his filling belly as Levi cums inside him, as heavy as his breath, as hot as his coveting gaze.

Eren's whole body is thrumming as he slumps back against the bed. Every fibre of his body had been strung in that moment he'd called out Levi's name and climaxed. Captain Levi still cumming even as he pulls his cock out from Eren's claimed and plundered hole, swollen yet tight. A dark pink and red marred with white as Levi smears his cum along the puckered top. The sight and sensation of him doing so, causing the last of his cum to spurt out onto Eren's plump ass. Dripping down the crack.

When Levi's gaze returns to Eren's, Levi cannot help but fling himself forward to kiss Eren who'd been waiting for him. On the edge of slumber, Levi kisses him awake rather than good night. Eren combs his fingers through Levi's black silky hair, the longer strands contrasting with the coarse shave of his undercut.

"I'm all yours, Mr Levi," Eren tells him, as they lie back down on the bed. Eren laying where Levi once did, and Levi where Eren once had. Warming each other.

Eren kisses Levi good night.

But it is Levi who tells him.

"Sweet dreams. Eren."

\--

There's a loud rapping on the door.

So it does not wake the Captain who is finally and still sleeping, Eren hastily grabs at one of the neglected blankets given they'd had each other through the rest of the night.

Eren wraps himself in it, and answers the door hastily.

It's Flocke.

A salute as he swiftly sets to give his report.

"Pardon me Captain Levi! It's an emergency! Eren Yeager is missing-!"

Since the missing person is standing in front of him instead of Captain Levi, there's an almost audible click of Flocke's jaw. His mouth snapping shut most impressively.

Eren is frowning at Flocke.

It's not his fault though. That the rest of his comrades. The more knowledgeable and experienced of the Survey Corps, especially Squad Levi had not informed Flocke that waking Captain Levi up often meant swift and certain death but Eren supposes that's what they'd intended for Flocke. Unable to find Eren... or rather knowing why Eren was not rousing the Captain if the Captain was not already up and more often likely, rousing Eren.

Flocke's face is almost as bright a colour as his hair.

"Please keep your voice down. If you wake the Captain I cannot guarantee your safety Flocke."

"It's... good to see you're safe Eren," Flocke says, almost confused, as if he doesn't know what else to say.

Eren sighs, wondering how he should get after his friends, and if this may be their payback already to Eren given where their rooms may be located.

If he remembered correctly, Flocke's room was... quite far from where Captain Levi's is.

"Uhm, excuse me then. I'll go inform the others about your status."

"Wait Flocke!" Eren suddenly calls out, hushed of course as to not wake Levi.

Flocke turns around more attentively than Eren had anticipated.

"Could you... do me a favour?" Eren asks him.

Flocke suddenly saluting for him catches Eren off guard.

"Sure!"

\--

Everything is all set up as Eren had asked when they get out from the bath.

It'd taken some time since Levi had wanted to make sure that Eren knew in the bath too, he's all his. After Eren had reassured him of such, they'd washed languidly, thoroughly with how thorough their love making had been. The steam sticking to the mirror a mirage of indefinite. The gentle way Levi had washed Eren's hair carefully, apologising again about the shortened lock, putting Eren out of sorts. He almost told Levi he wasn't sure if he was really the Captain's. Contenting himself with how Levi kisses his neck as they emerge from the bathroom. What Eren had asked Flocke-

Was to bring them breakfast.

"Shit. What's all this?" Levi asks, since there's enough in here for more than the two of them... with certainty.

"Today's the day typically we get that special bread order from Mr Nikolo. Did you hear he’s thinking of opening his own restaurant soon? And don’t worry, it's interesting but otherwise regular bread sir."

"Why's it all in here?"

Eren turns in Levi's arms, kissing him over the mouth.

"After all that, you're as hungry as I am aren't you?"

Along with the array of buttered croissants, fruity danishes, and miniature savoury pies. There's eggs and sausage for sides. To drink, orange juice and the black tea Eren hopes is not botched on. Prepared by someone who typically makes coffee. Damn Mr Nikolo really does it all. In the distance there's a long wail as it's realised all that's been left for everyone else in Levi's Squad is potatoes. Captain's (by proxy) orders. Eren wonders if he's being too cruel. But considering the effort he'd undertaken to get Captain Levi to relax and finally (as he did not often have well of) sleep. This was a necessary discipline. He'd not grounded them many a time he should have at the cabin, so that's that.

As they dig in, Eren putting a hearty amount of butter and honey onto his warm croissant. Levi almost disappointed there's no hashbrowns opts to have a meat pie. Still he's eyeing everything critically and distrustfully.

"There's no weird seafood sir. I made sure."

"You sure seem close to this Nikolo fellow."

"Not at all, if he's close to anyone it's Sasha."

"Oh? That potato fanatic?" Levi says, as if he's any room to talk at the moment.

"How's the tea?" Eren asks, Levi taking a sip, "I won't complain."

Setting the cup down, not looking entirely satisfied. Despite that.

A small smile reaches Levi's lips, brief, and all for the one seated beside him.

"Next time, you'll have to brew it for me."

Eren sighs, smiling back at Levi.

"Of course, Captain Levi."

After breakfast is finished (as much they can, some of the pastries packed for later and no one else), another wash up. And the room tidied enough. Changed into casual clothes; Levi really does have other articles Eren can borrow and more fitting to his size. Making Eren wonder- if these are his clothes to begin with.

Eren allows Captain Levi to brush and oil his hair.

Levi handling the locks far too delicately than Eren is used to.

He has to hold a hand up to his breast, lest his heart thumps its way out.

\--

The snow falls lightly.

On horseback they ride over the freshly covered fields. The cold shore of the grey blue white sea in the distance, unheard of with the snow. The barely registered breeze.

Bundled up in their winter coats, provisions packed, a thermos of hot black tea brewed as promised by Eren for the Captain. Just the two of them today are scouting around the border of the woods. It's actually an off day, so even though they'd made it seem like a necessary task, they're sure they hadn't fooled everyone. It's really just an excuse for them to be alone some more.

In this wilderness that no longer is, and may have never been.

A bright landscape of white.

Within this silence, disturbed only by the sigh and step of their horses.

Levi waits as Eren catches up to him, not keeping his horse back a length from him as he always had before. But having it walk alongside his. 

Halted. When Levi's hand, removed from his glove, reaches out to draw out towards him, Eren's lock of hair. To kiss it. Letting it fall from his fingers, when Eren stretches his body forward. So Levi may kiss him over the mouth. Tenderly. Their breath rising in a foggy cloud in the cold. Eren's whole body, his whole being warmed by Levi's kiss.

Once this is so.

They continue riding together.


End file.
